Yuri just wants to have fun
by cameronwayne
Summary: If you were tsukune what would u have done Rated m for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

For inner moka I will refer to her as yuri

Inner moka will sealed **tskune **

For outer moka I will refer to her as moka

Thought yuri _**tukune**_

Thought moka _tskune_

I can't stand it says kurumu its just not fair ever since tskune has become a ghoul inner moka won't let us near him. She says it's to keep us safe but lately both inner and outer moka have been a little more forward about there feelings and it's driving me insane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in tskunes room he and moka are studying for there finals, well more like tskune trying not to yell at moka I love you, go out with me ,and moka trying not to rip tskunes clothes off and suck his blood till he moans her name. Meanwhile yuri is having her on perverted thoughts of her own. _**I can't wait to get my hands on his lucious skin**__**or to drink his addictive blood feel how warm it is going down my thoughts to be able to run my hands freely all over his body.**_ Back to moka and tskune in there akward studies session when the silence that surrounded them was broken by yuri chan yelling.

What was ura yelling find out next time maybe I may or may not continue this depends on how many reviews I get and how I feel after weights

Read review or death

My biggest inspiration was lordxsesshomaru he's an amazing guy


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I decided to continue the story

And big thanks to fanfictionhunter for all the criticism u gave me for chapter 1

I do not own rosario vampire

(A/N yuris thoughts _**tskune**_

Mokas thoughts _tskune_

_Tskunes thoughts _**moka**

While yuria is out I will just call her moka)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WHAT! Both Moka and Tskune both yell.

_**Release me tskune**_

I-uh-i-um-ok he said sheepishly

Clink

The room was then filled with a pink vibrant light for a few seconds before it diminished and in its place stood inner moka.

tskune noticed right then that moka has developed a lot since the beginning of school

Moka instantly noticed tskune staring at her and she instantly started blushing like crazy before turning her head so tskune couldn't see her blush and then right before she was about to yell at him to stop staring or else he did the unexpected he turned her to face him and then he kissed her

With all Mokas hormones jacked up she couldn't resist kissing him back

The moment Moka kissed him back he smiled will think final she is mine and mine alone

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where are they kurumu wined this was the fifth club meeting they missed this week and Kurumu was not happy about that

It's not fair she yells why is my destined one hanging out with moka more than me

Probably because he got tired of you suffocating him on a regular basis you dairy cow yukari said

Gonk owwwww yukari replied what was that for you know exactly what that was for you flat chested wich yukari was really passed and every one around them knew it so they scrambled away while they still could

The moment everyone was gone the argument that was between kurumu and yukari was replaced by fighting

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N yurai is still out)

Moka and tsukune are still in his room on about their fifth make out session they were holding each very tenderly since they started only stopping long enough to catch their breath before getting right back to the task at hand each of them putting more passion into it each time they went back at it

Suddenly there was a gasp both of them practically jumped apart and looked in the direction of the gasp there stood mizore with wide eyes and her mouth agape

Mizore just turned and ran out of tsukune's room thinking _why why did he have to choose her why not me _she mentally screaming at her self

Moka got of tsukune's bed and turned around tsukune she said frantically trying to get his attention but he was total shock of what just happened_ I just kissed moka no kissed doesn't even come close no he had almost had sex with moka and it was inner moka which shocked him even more_ he then realized someone was calling his name he then snapped back to reality sputtering like a jack hammer trying to explain to moka what they had just done was an accident but the moment she her the words it was an accident moka growled and yelled "what" the moment she yelled he realized his mistake and tried to fix it by saying no wait that's not what I meant to say before he could say anything further he then heard a very soft and gentle chuckle he looked at moka and saw her shaking with laughter she then looks up and says tsukune I.

Please review

What was yuri trying to say to tsukune who knows

I might put an oc character I'm putting a pole up for it soon so keep a look out

Peace out


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N sorry for the long wait I am back though I don't know for how long I am going to cannada soon for a fishin trip so I don't know how long it will last though so I will try and make this a long chap k.

_Moka's thoughts_

**Tsukune's thoughts **

Any one else's thoughts will have there name in them)

(Recap)

Moka and tsukune are still in his room on about their fifth make out session they were holding each very tenderly since they started only stopping long enough to catch their breath before getting right back to the task at hand each of them putting more passion into it each time they went back at it

Suddenly there was a gasp both of them practically jumped apart and looked in the direction of the gasp there stood mizore with wide eyes and her mouth agape

Mizore just turned and ran out of tsukune's room thinking why why did he have to choose her why not me she mentally screaming at her self

Moka got off of tsukune's bed and turned around tsukune she said frantically trying to get his attention but he was total shock of what just happened I just kissed moka no kissed doesn't even come close no he had almost had sex with moka and it was inner moka which shocked him even more he then realized someone was calling his name he then snapped back to reality sputtering like a jack hammer trying to explain to moka what they had just done was an accident but the moment she her the words it was an accident moka growled and yelled "what" the moment she yelled he realized his mistake and tried to fix it by saying no wait that's not what I meant to say before he could say anything further he then heard a very soft and gentle chuckle he looked at moka and saw her shaking with laughter she then looks up and says tsukune I.

(A/N

And know on with the story.

Inner moka is still out)

While still laughing and looking at Tsukune she then yells HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU ASS HOLE KNOW YOUR PLACE she said as she kicked him so hard that when Moka had finally calmed down enough that Tsukune wasn't in fear of being sucked dry he asked moka for help which she grudgingly abliged mumbling to her self the entire time god dammit I need to learn to control my temper better she said tsukune hearing what she said smiled while he still had the chance to before moka pulled him out of the wall and said let's go to bed tsukune.

"Yes moka-san" was his reply.

What she said while glaring at him.

Sorry I ment to say just moka sorry and with that they hurried off to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day both Moka and Tsukune were being watch by none other that the rest of his so called harem there were mixed felling floating around them some jealousy others haterid some killing other envious and some even lustful.

Flash back: Last night when mizore saw Tsukune and Moka kiss she instantly ran and told the others.

That very same day something strange happened none of the other girls from Tsukune's harem walked with to school or back to the dorms not a single one of them did for 3 months until the second week of the forth month which is when to no one's surprise Yukari was the only one for 2/3 to walk with them and the entire time she kept asking if she could join them in there bed for a passionate night and each time she would ask tsukune would start sputtering like a jack hammer until Moka kicks yukari while yelling know your place also while have a wild blush burning on her face that was as red as a wild fire.

Moka the turns around and says let's go tsukune we need to work on are homework so we can turn it in tomorrow nodding as quickly as he could they the set off to tsukune's room while they being followed by the rest of tsukune's harem.

xxxxx

When they reached tsukune's dorm moka went directly inside mostly because her and tsukune were basically living together know so she walks right in opens the fridge and grabbes two tomato jucies and the heads over to Tsukune's room were there is a desk big enough for two people.

A few hours latter they finished up there home work and then did there nightly routine of taking a shower eating dinner brushing there teeth and cleaning the kitchen.

XXXXX

In the morning when they got up the did there morning routine and then head to school however today every one decided to walk with them like they used to and we'll since moka had gone almost an entire school year without having to put up with the bullshit of everyone else she snaped and kicked everyone's ass except for Tsukune's of course and the moment she was done she turned towards tsukune and said tsukune we are skipping today got that I need to relieve some stress ok.

yes Moka-sa... Yes moka catching himself before he got himself kicked.

Moka just glared at him for a second before saying alright tsukune let's go.

On the way back to his dorm tsukune was thinking of all the things moka could have ment by I need to relieve some stress as they continued to walk tsukune had thought of over 1,000 thing she could have ment by that frais before his mind final wandered room his fantasy of moka and the moment he did moka noticed his face change and she he was daydreaming so she decided to wake him up by yelling tsukune help me I'm stuck the moment those words let her lips tsukune was emeditly he was in a fighting stance right before he yelled out "I was not having perverted fantasy of moka"

Moka emeditly stopped and said what did you just say tsukune he emeditly started to sputer saying I didn't say anything moka and he said that over 100 times before he stopped and realized that she wasn't made and that they were in his bed room with him laying on the bed while moka was siting on his lap facing him with her head on his chest it took tsukune a second or two to realize that the way was laying on him was turning him on luckily she wasn't far enough down to feel it but she was grinding there hips together while also doing this mix of purring and moaning

So what did you guys thing my longest chapter yet 1,141 words yeah.


End file.
